


False Mirrors

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And so does Loki, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fury suffers for comedy, Hela and Peter are 15, Human Loki (Marvel), I have plans for this, I'm taking a lot of liberties with Hela, M/M, Magritte references?, No Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIELD is still a thing tho, Secret Identity, Single Parents, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony and Loki are 30ish, Tony goes by Carter, Tony has secrets, for reasons revealed later, happy birthday ruka!, mentioned characters won't be tagged, peter and hela plot, this is AU after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Tony and Loki are two single parents brought together by at least one (1) kind-hearted scheme, and things they weren't looking for come and find them.





	False Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



> This began as a simple Single Parents AU but then things escalated. Because I cannot stay to simple plots. There must be a background. Even when I don't plan on writing that. But there's going to be at least three chapters in this. Please enjoy!

 

Loki Odinson was a normal human being. Being a history teacher and a single father with a goth flair of the dramatic didn't count. It was normal. A normal job, a kid, and a personal dressing style many would find unconventional. Well, he was a prankster too, much like his namesake.

 

And as family tradition required of him, his daughter was named Hela, a name his little angel adores. He's proud of her too, as any father would be. Not just for her marks, or her own aptitude for mischief, but also the fact that she'll give the metaphorical middle finger to anyone who laughs at her about anything, topped with a nasty prank that nobody can prove it was her doing.

 

Like he said, proud.

 

Hela isn't much of a people person, so he finds it surprising when one day, she talks about making a friend in her class, a boy called Peter Parker.

 

Loki knows Peter. He's a smart, good kid with an abysmal luck when it comes to people around him. His parents died when he was still little, then adopted by his aunt and uncle, of whom one was dead while the other currently ill and no fit to take care of poor Peter. The whole situation attracted bullies and Hela had given herself the task to show them what she thought of them. Which usually meant some well-placed, smart insults and, if they reacted violently to them, defending herself and Peter by the use of some well-placed punches.

 

Peter's current caretaker is a man of Tony Carter. The name gave off a familiar vibe; it was as if he'd known someone with that last name. He had a degree in computer engineering and had a repair shop. A rather regular, uneventful life.

 

The reason for that train of thought? Nothing more than a usual, casual, pretty much bound to happen, teacher-guardian meeting. Or perhaps an emergency one, considering he never had the chance to talk to Mr. Carter before, and both teachers and guardians had responsibilities over those kids.

 

The man in question arrives fashionably late and three minutes past the appointment time, adopting a casual chic, simple jeans, and a sports jacket worn over a tshirt. (And he knows it's a tshirt because he can make out the bright _coffee_ on the part that isn't covered by the half-buttoned jacket). The result, to him, said _I want to leave a positive first impression_ and Loki had to admit it worked. After all, it wasn't far from what most teachers opted to wear during school, plus it was a huge improvement from people who came dressed in a way most stand off-ish. He's offered a polite (and probably not really honest) apology and an official introduction.

 

Other than that, it went well. Surprisingly well, even. He listened to what Loki had to say with no “but he's not like that at home” or other, less than courteous ways of saying “you don't know what you're talking about”. Of course, like any parent he's seen, he was proud to hear about Peter excelling in the classes that got his interest (teachers _did_ ~~gossip~~ talk about their students during their breaks).

 

Then the time came when he had to attend his next class for the day, and Mr Carter had to attend to his own work as well. Or just Tony, as he insisted he be called, smiling, to which he declined. Accepting to get on a first name basis, from a first meeting nonetheless, was something that'd clue in on a closer relationship that Loki didn't want, at least not now. Although he had to admit the man was fairly handsome. ~~Definitely handsome enough to pursue if his charge wasn't one of his students and that was a mess he didn't want part on.~~

 

He leaves with a celebrity smile and a playful _“see you again”_ that he tells himself to not think too much about it.

 

-//-

 

Peter returns home to find Tony working over his notes, smiling.

 

“Hey, Peter.” he greets. “I have a question. How would you feel if I tried to hit on one of your teachers?”

 

“Don't break his heart.” he replies, trying to hide a smile.

 

_Phase One completed! Good luck on your side!_

_-Message sent!_

 

 

_-//-_

 

 

_To the very esteemed SHIELD Director Nickolas Fast and Furious_

 

_ I have to say, I'm disappointed in whoever is responsible for your system security. You'd think after the many times I've broken into your system, you'd make it harder, not  **easier** for me to repeat the offense. Are you sure your people are doing their jobs right? Or that they're not being paid to not to? Or that they're even paid enough to deal with, well, me. _

_But to get to business, because surely, you must be too busy a man to entertain someone like me. I have composed a file with some very interesting info I've stumbled upon._

 

[Attached file: Take Names.zip]

 

_No need to thank me, Furious. No need to contact me either. Just do your job protecting the world as you claim instead of searching for the remains of an Agent that died long ago._

 

_Take care my dear Captain Patchy,_

_Ultron_

 

And Fury was, for the lack of better words, furious. It's been almost two years when he first received a mail from the mysterious hacker  _ Ultron _ , who only left a suggestion to investigate two particular agents. Surprisingly, those agents were spies sent by a terrorist organization, that should better be left unnamed. If word got out, it'd spell trouble for many, and not just because his job wasn't done properly.

 

The Director returns his attention to the offending mail.

 

_PS. Have you let Agent Laufeyson go? One of the few Agents you could, and should trust with your life? Please do not repeat the offense with Hill or Coulson. Can't find any more trustworthy as those. But that doesn't mean a lot coming from me, right?_

 

Fury curses. Those two, he indeed trusted his everything upon. They know what little he knows about Ultron, and they'll see for themselves the latest contact they made.

 

But for now, he had a former Agent to warn.

 


End file.
